


Wildfire

by MushyMoo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Classic morning scene minus the sexy times, F/M, Short, Sleepy Hux time!!!, Sorry no sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushyMoo/pseuds/MushyMoo
Summary: Warm skin and mingling fingers. A wild Hux sleeps! You’ve never seen this before, better enjoy it while it lasts! Short fic for my fav space ginger.





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Something I short I had written a couple years ago. First post, let me know what you guys think!! Looking to write some more, so please suggest something if you like!

The suns rays lazily flitted through the slanted shades, casting a shadow on the red headed mans chest and abdoment. His usually tough and sturdy brow was softened by his slumber, those rosy lips of his, which for most of the day were pulled into a tight line of disappointment and annoyance, lay slightly open and inviting. His perfectly styled hair laid clumsily atop his head, like a pile of wildfire. 

It was quite rare for you to be awake before he was, and you'll be sure to do it more often, what a treat it was to see such a powerful and stoic man completely and utterly defenseless. Were you this vulnerable looking when you were asleep? Maybe that's why he always woke up before you. . . Hearing groans tumbling from his lips, your hands immediately find their way to rumbling chest, relishing every moment.

Humming quietly, he rubs sleep from his eyes and the first thing they search for is you, lost in the warmth and love your orbs carried for him, he froze. His cheeks turning pink ever so slightly as he’s rendered speechless. His eyes soften as he takes in every detail of her as if it were his last. 

He hoped that the day would never come. But he still did it anyways, knowing that she did the same.


End file.
